


pagi setelahnya

by shafilaschtein (daffodeela)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/shafilaschtein
Summary: Mikasa chose to wear Jean's shirt because it was more practical and the shirt was something that situated the closest to her. Jean teased her repeatedly for it. It was still too early for Mikasa to face such things.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	pagi setelahnya

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the morning after](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121938) by [daffodeela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/daffodeela). 



> Attack on Titan by Hajime Isayama. I don't take any material advantage by writing this story.
> 
> A/n:
> 
> English is not my first language, sorry for any grammatical errors. I used grammar checker for this but I'm still not confident everything is correct. Feel free to correct me! It'll help me to write better in English.
> 
> "pagi setelahnya" means "the morning after". I put "the morning after" as the title of the Indonesian version of this fic, so I thought maybe I can reverse it. Indonesian fic with English title, and English fic with Indonesian title.

Mikasa had always been a light sleeper. A weak touch to her face from the morning sun that passed through the blind was enough to wake her up. That was how light her sleep was. The blanket that bundled her body was already slipped from her shoulder when she was awake. The cold temperature in the morning brought her little shivers, but the warmth that came from Jean's body made the coldness feel futile.

Jean still cuddled her since last night and Mikasa didn't feel any significant difference from the position. His arm circled her waist and the skin to skin contact from her back to his chest was still the same. She heard Jean's soft snore. She didn't really know if Jean was the type who always snore every time he sleeps or not. But, for herself, she was the type who only snore when the activities that she did before fallen asleep was really, really exhausting. If Jean was like her, she couldn't help but hold her slight smirk and her soft blush to tint her cheeks.

Today was their day off that had no obligatory agenda to fulfill. Still and all, Mikasa had become accustomed to getting up once her eyes are opened. No matter how comfortable she was on the bed, although there was a body heath that Jean shared with her in the middle of the shivering weather, her habit couldn't be cut off as such.

Mikasa turned her body slowly to face Jean. His face looked calm and delicate although his snore was still in the air. She caressed his jaw using the back of her index finger before finally decided to get up.

The blanket that automatically fell from her body made every inch of her skin got no cover from even a thread. The only one who was here beside her was Jean, and he already saw _everything_ , but the awkwardness walking around in all her naked glory still lingered. She bent her neck downward, searching for something on the floor, and Jean's shirt was the first thing that she found. She was wearing it while sitting on the bed. The shirt was enough to cover her body from shoulder to half of her thighs.

A soft pulling was felt on Jean's shirt when Mikasa decided to stand up. She turned her head backward, getting a smile and droopy gaze plastered on Jean's face. He hummed.

"Mikasa," said Jean with a husky voice.

Mikasa shuddered a little. Her heartbeat was quickened. A warm spin arose in her belly. The way he called her made her remember how he groaned her name last night when he was on her and when she sat on his hips.

His droopy gaze was gone little by little. A playful stare came to replace it. "That's my clothes."

"I know," Mikasa mumbled. She stood up a bit roughly until Jean's grip on his own shirt was released.

"Why?"

Jean sat up on the bed. Mikasa diverted her gaze from him after she saw how many love bites she left on Jean's body.

"Your shirt is easier to put on than mine," Mikasa answered with an indifferent tone. Nonetheless, heat-formed in her neck and slowly crept to her face.

"You know what's easier?" The playful stare turned into full flirtatious expression. "Wear nothing."

Mikasa rolled her eyes. "Jean," she said with a warning tone. Jean chuckled.

"What can I wear now? There's no way I wear yours." Jean bent her neck to the floor. He took something that she knew as her shirt. He stretched it widely. Her clothes had a feminine curve and obviously too tiny for his body. "See?"

"Hmm." Her heartbeat was getting more irregular. "You can just wear your pants."

Jean chuckled again. "Is that so?" He grinned. "You like seeing me topless. Hmm. I'll take a note of that."

Mikasa shut her eyes tightly and sulked. Her head was moving slightly, forming a vibration. "Jean," she said with a deeper voice. Her warning tone still remained.

"The way you show that you're coy is so different from other girls," said Jean. He raised one of his eyebrows coquettishly. "But seeing you're being shy like that still looks so cute. What did you do to me, Mikasa?"

Although Jean expressed his last sentence in frustration, Mikasa knew it doesn't mean like that. He said it multiple times in every moment he feels so infatuated with her. She didn't understand it herself. She had never done anything meaningful to Jean before they got together. She didn't understand why and how Jean is so infatuated with her.

Mikasa stroked her own face. Her hand lingered longer on her mouth to camouflage her smile. "Jean. Stop teasing me."

Jean laughed. "You always ask me to stop," he put a pause, "but if I press my hand to your chest," he stretched his right hand to the front, "I'm certain all that I will feel is the quickened of your heartbeat. I know you like it, Mikasa." He closed his words with a smile. His eyes beamed at her.

Mikasa couldn't hold it anymore. It was too early to feel _overwhelmed_ like this. The only thing that could stop Jean from continuing teasing her was she needs to walk away from him. She just took two steps away when Jean cut her by asking, "Where do you want to go?"

"Take a bath."

His flirtatious was back. He stood. "Can I join?"

Mikasa rolled her eyes once again. She sighed. Nevertheless, suddenly her whole body was tingling, moreover, after she realized that Jean wore nothing. The thought of cleaning herself with him couldn't be held from forming in her head.

"Okay."

She froze. She felt her response was too impulsive. Still and all, it only took two seconds for her to realize that she didn't regret her answer.

Since she still thought about how embarrassing her answer was, she didn't realize Jean was already stood in front of her. He smiled. He stroked her hair, shoulder, and arms. The hand that stayed on her arms before suddenly moving to the front of her body. His fingers were pulling at the buttons of his shirt and unclasped them one by one.

"You know, right?" Jean took off his shirt from Mikasa's body slowly. The tip of his fingers was brushing her skin on its process. He bent her knees and touched her ear with his lips. "You won't need this anymore."


End file.
